Never Ending Story
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: Kisah romansa anak SMA dari benci menjadi cinta cerita yang penuh dengan konflik dan kebahagian. Kisah cinta yang rumit untuk di pahami. SiChul. HanChul. KangChul. YunJae. KyuMin. Yoosu and the others. GS. Don't Like Don't read
1. Chapter 1 : Back to School!

**Never ending stories **

.

.

.

Si cantik bertubuh tambun itu masih tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Masih lelap dengan mata tertutup rapat dan sungai yang mengalir di sela-sela mulutnya. "KIM HEECHUL! IREONA!" ternyata gema suara ketiga itu membangunkan sang putri Fiona atau yang bernama asli Kim Heechul itu.

"JAM BERAPA INI?!" Teriak suara itu lagi. "ARRASEO ARRATAGOO SABAR SEDIKIT!" balas Heechul tak kalah nyaring. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya malas dari tempat tidurnya tapi ia tidak jatuh kelantai. Knapa? Di bawah ranjangnya ada ranjang lagi. "ahh…" helanya seakan menikmati kasur empuk bukan seakan lagi tapi ia memang sedang menikmati kasur empuk itu. tanpa sadar matanya kembali menutup.

"HEECHUL!"

"NEE!"

.

.

.

Heechul turun dari tangga tergesa-gesa sambil memasang blazer sekolahnya di copotnya name tag kelas 11 di gantinya dengan kelas 12. Diam-diam ia kluar rumah tidak melewati ruang makan. Ternyata aksinya tidak berhasil ia ketangkapan . "chullie.. sarapan dulu ini eomma buatkan makanan." _'eomma berencana menghancurkan dietku hah?!' _"a-ani… nanti aku kekenyangan dan kembali tidur jadi tidak usah… gomawo berikan saja pada taemin." Jelas Heechul menolak.

"jinjja noona?! Uaa kau sangat baik hati!." Seru sang adik yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. "baiklah." Sahut sang umma yang pasrah. Beberapa hari ini Heechul terus menolak sarapan dan makan malam. Jadi satu hari Heechul hanya makan satu kali. Sebenarnya tau kalau Heechul memang mendambakan tubuh indah tidak seperti tubuhnya sekarang. Tapi khawatir itu akan membuat Heechul kembali berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang infus di tangannya. Ibu mana yang tidak sedih melihat anaknya seperti itu?

"kalau begitu taemin, cepat habiskan sarapanmu noona tunggu di luar!." Berbeda dengan sang adik mau makan sebanyak apapun ia tidak akan gemuk. Taemin memberi isyarat 'ok' dengan tangannya karena mulutnya penuh dengan sosis. Heechul kembali keluar membawa sepasang sepatu di tangannya.

Heechul POV

Annyeong.. namaku Kim Heechul. Nama panggilanku Heechul atau chullie. Tapi orang-orang senang memanggilku Fiona, ya.. karena tubuhku yang berlebihan berat badan. It's ok lah aku malah senang kok di panggil Fiona. Dengan mereka memanggilku seperti itu, artinya mereka sayang denganku, simple kan?

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku duduk di bangku kelas 12. Tahun terakhir ku di Saphire Blue High School. setiap tahun penempatan kelas selalu di acak, menurutku yang paling banyak kenangan adalah kelas 11 penuh canda dan tawa, sedih dan tangis bersama mereka sahabatku. Dan hari ini aku akan berpisah dengan mereka walaupun hanya berpisah kelas tapi namanya berpisah itu tidak ada yang bahagia.

"noona ayo!." Ini taemin dia adikku. Kalau aku tahun terakhir di SMA maka taemin taghun terakhir di SMP, ia sekolah di Shawol Junior High School yang jaraknya hanya 10 kaki dari SBHS. Kami hanya 2 bersaudara, ibu kami adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga dan ayah kami seorang pelaut alias nahkoda. Jadi appa jarang sekali di rumah tapi itu hal yang biasa bagi kami selama hidup kami tenang-tenang saja dan berkecukupan. "umma kami berangkat!" aku melambaikan tangan pada umma. "hati-hati ne !" teriak umma dari kejauhan karena motor yang di kendarai taemin dan aku mulai menjauh.

"sepertinya kau makin berat noona."

"tutup mulut mu atau aku loncat!"

Heechul POV end

.

.

.

"noona aku turunkan di sini ya?" taemin memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang menghadap Heechul. Ia memberhentikan motornya di tengah jalan padahal tempat parkir masih lumayan jauh. "wae?" Tanya Heechul bingung. "di sana ada teman-temanku.." ucapnya berhati-hati. "terus? Kau malu karena membawaku?" Tanya Heechul lagi memastikan. "ani.. aku tidak mau kau di ejek oleh teman-temanku .. aku takut menyakiti hatimu." Jelas taemin.

Heechul membuka helmnya kasar. "bilang saja kau malu!" di lemparnya helm itu ke taemin. "eits! Yah.. siapa yang bilang aku malu.. terserah lah." Taemin menangkap sigap helm yang di lempar Heechul. Lalu melaju ke parkiran. "ishh!" sebal Heechul menghentakan kakinya. Orang yang lewat menatapnya aneh. "apa?!" sinisnya. Orang itu berlalu dengan cepat. Heechul menghela nafas kesal sambil merapikan rambut pendek sebahunya yang berantakan karena mengenakan helm. Heechul menaikkan kaca mata tebalnya. Lalu masuk ke gerbang SBHS.

Di depan gerbang ia bertemu Jaejoong yang baru turun dari mobil jemputan yang di bayar ibunya. "Jaejoong-ah!" teriaknya. Gadis berkulit Tan itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan melambaikan tangan kea rah Heechul. Heechul setengah berlari kea rah Jaejoong. "apakah ada perubahan?" Heechul langsung di sambut oleh pertanyaan Jaejoong. Heechul menggeleng. "bagaimana mau perubahan kalau ummaku selalu memaksaku untuk makan." Jaejoong terkikik dan langsung di hadiahi Heechul jitakan kecil di kepalanya. "mian.. mian.. eumm.. coba lihat aku, apakah lebih baik atau buruk?" Heechul menatap Jaejoong dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. Heechul menggeleng lagi. "tidak keduanya." Jawab Heechul jujur. "yah… padahal aku sudah luluran tiap hari! Hahh jangan-jangan lulurnya tidak berguna.." racau Jaejoong yang merutuki kulit hitamnya.

Ya, Heechul dan Jaejoong lagi menjalankan project 'kita ingin cantik' yang di mana Heechul akan berusaha untuk menurunkan berat badan dan Jaejoong akan berusaha memutihkan kulitnya. Mereka ingin terbebas dari jeratan 'pendiskriminasian' orang-orang di sekolahnya.

Sesampai di SBHS mereka tidak masuk kelas sesuai pengumuman mereka masuk ke aula terlebih dulu untuk mendengar informasi yang akan di sampaikan oleh kepala sekolah.

Di dalam aula kepala sekolah menyampaikan tentang ujian yang akan di hadapi kelas 12 kelak, cara belajar yang di tanamkan untuk siswa baru, dan berbagai macam hal lainnya. Heechul terkantuk-kantuk mendengarkan suara kepala sekolah yang hampir tiap hari di dengarnya di sekolah itu. sampai akhirnya suara gema kepala sekolah menyadarkannya dari kantuk. "kita sambut anak emas Sekolah kita yang sudah mengharumkan nama sekolah kita yang membawa kembali medali emas dari kejuaraan taekwondo nasional… CHOI SIWON.." seketika tepuk tangan menghiasi sesisi aula mengiringi seseorang naik ke atas panggung. Orang itu.. orang itu adalah kebanggan sekolah ia mencetak banyak prestasi semenjak masuk di SBHS ini. jadi orang tidak akan kaget jika ia kembali membawa pulang piala ke pangkuan sekolah.

"choi-Siwon." Eja Heechul memperhatikan namja itu dengan senyum lesung pipinya menunggu kepala sekolah mengalungkan medali itu di lehernya. Heechul menatapnya tidak suka. Tidak suka? Kenapa? Alasannya simple, Heechul benci orang sombong! Seorang choi Siwon adalah manusia tersombong yang pernah Heechul tau bukan kenal. "dia tampan." Gumam Jaejoong. Heechul menoleh kea rah Jaejoong dan menatapnya hei-kau-gila-?. "yah tentu saja masih tampan yunho!." Balas Jaejoong mantap.

"ini sudah tahun ketiga, kau masih saja tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaanmu?" Tanya Heechul langsung. "mana mungkin dalam ke adaan seperti ini, yang ada dia menolakku." Heechul dan Jaejoong asik berbincang ketika Siwon memberikan pidatonya. Mereka pun duduk tidak jauh berhadapan dengan panggung. Siwon yang menangkap aksi 'pergossipan' mereka menatap tajam Heechul walaupun Heechul tak melihatnya. Ketika semua orang memandang Siwon penuh tanda Tanya karena pidatonya sempat tersendat, Siwon kembali melanjutkan pidatonya dan mengakhirinya.

Heechul dan Jaejoong kaget tiba-tiba pidato itu sudah selesai. Mereka yang tak tau apa-apa pun ikut saja tepuk tangan. Ya untuk memeriahkan ruangan.

.

.

.

"yah kita gak sekelas…" keluh Heechul setelah membaca daftar kelas yang sudah di tentukan di papan pengumuman tadi. "aku di kelas 12E.. dan kau di 12G." tambahnya lagi sambil mendudukkan diri di bangku taman di samping Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sejak tadi di ajak Heechul berbicara ternyata tidak mendengar apa yang di katakana Heechul tatapannya sedang memperhatikan seseorang yang jauh di sana.

"apa sih?" Heechul ikut memperhatikan object yang sedang di nikmati Jaejoong bak lukisan berjalan itu. "heh… itu mulu ga aus?" ucap Heechul sambil menjitak kepala Jaejoong dengan buku catatan yang ada di tangannya. "ah! Appo! Hehehe.. ohh iya kita di kelas mana?" jika saja Jaejoong itu bukan sahabatnya maka habis lah Jaejoong tercabik-cabik. "aku di 12E dan kau di 12G!" kesal Heechul. "woles aja dong hehehe… btw kok dia makin ganteng ya.." Jaejoong kembali mengamati lukisan berjalannya. "menurutku biasa aja sih." Jawab Heechul. Jaejoong meniup poninya tanda tak acuh akan komentar Heechul.

Lama-lama lukisan berjalan itu semakin mendekat kea rah Jaejoong dan semakin mendekat dan akhirnya ada di hadapan Jaejoong. "Jaejoong-ah!" seru orang itu. "ah! Ah.. yunho.. ada apa?" Jaejoong tersadar karena objek yang di bayangkannya mendekat itu ternyata nyata. Sementara di belakangnya berdiri si namja sombong alias Choi Siwon sahabat si lukisan berjalan tadi alias Jung Yunho. "kau di kelas mana?". Tanya yunho. "a-aku 12G, kau?" Tanya Jaejoong balik pada yunho. "wah kita sekelas lagi! Aku juga 12G, dank au Heechul?" kenapa yunho kenal Heechul? Karena yunho adalah sepupu jauh Heechul. "aku 12E." sahut Heechul seadanya. "lho sama dong kaya Siwon! Hahaha." Siwon menatap Heechul kaget begitu juga dengan Heechul. 'damn!.' Rutuk keduanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Siwon POV

Hola .. namaku Choi Siwon. Panggilan ku Siwon atau wonnie biar terlihat lebih manis. Menurutku aku adalah orang tertampan di dunia ini dan orang terhebat di sekolah ini. bagaimana tidak? Mungkin tidak bisa di hitung lagi berapa gelar dan medali yang aku dapatkan danku sumbangkan untuk sekolah ini. tinggi badanku di atas 180cm, rahang yang tinggi, dan tubuh tegap profosional. Anak-anak perempuan di SBHS banyak yang menggila karena ketampanan ku haha.

di balik itu semua tidaklah mudah dan juga sulit untukku. Karena sejak SMP aku sudah menekuni dan terlatih dalam bidang olahraga terutama taekwondo.

Aku dua bersaudara. Aku memiliki kakak perempuan yang sangat cerewet namanya Choi jiwon. Walaupun cerewet tetapi dialah yang menjadi penyemangatku untuk terus maju semenjak ibu dan ayah meninggalkan kami berdua. Keluargaku hidup sangat berkecukupan ayah mewariskan perusahaannya kepada jiwon noona sementara setelah aku lulus nanti aku yang akan melanjutkan memimpin perusahaan yang di bangun oleh kerja keras ayahku.

Kehidupan ku di sekolah cukup menyenangkan. Aku memiliki yunho, kibum, hankyung, dan kangin yang setia menjadi sahabatku. Satu-satunya yeoja yang akrab denganku yang sudah ku anggap seperti saudara sendiri adalah kibum. Karena ia bersedia mendengar ocehanku yang kadang-kadang tidak ada akhirnya. Ya semua itu menyenangkan sampai aku sekelas dengan Heechul. Yeoja pemarah dan mengerikan. Bagaimana tubuhnya tidak terus mengembang jika ia terus marah-marah seperti nenek-nenek yang sudah lanjut usia.

Ting ton ting tong.

Bel masuk kelas berhenti dan aku harus segera masuk ke kelas. Aku setengah berlari karena kelasku cukup jauh dari tempatku berdiri tadi. Aku masuk kekelas dengan penuh pesona. Ku lihat di kursi depan ada yoona dan yuri sang dewi sekolah yang selalu membawa pulang piala fashion yang di lombakan. Aku tersenyum ke arah mereka mencoba menarik perhatian mereka. Mereka membalas senyum padaku.

"Siwon-ah!" pekik seseorang dari bangku pojok kanan belakang. Aku tau itu suara siapa, kibum!. Aku mendekat kea rah mereka. Baru saja aku hendak duduk di samping kibum. Ternyata ada seseorang berperawakan besar duduk di sampingnya. "kau kenal dia?" aku menunjuk orang itu atau yang mempunyai nama Heechul itu. ia sibuk membaca buku yang di bawanya cih kutu buku. Kibum mengangguk mantap. "dia teman sekelasku waktu kelas satu." Jawabnya. "terus aku duduk di mana?" tanyaku seraya mencari tempat duduk kosong di sekitar situ. "di sini denganku Siwon." Ku tolehkan badanku ke belakang. "hankyung-ah." Aku mendudukan diri di samping hankyung.

"aku tidak menyangka kita sekelas."

.

.

.

Hah pemilihan ketua kelas. Membosankan. "sesuai keputusan, kandidat ketua kelas kita adalah Im Yoo Na, Kim Hee Chul, Tan Han Kyung, dan Lee Sung Min, jadi tuliskan masing-masing pilihan kalian di selembar kertas dan lipat yang rapi lalu masukan ke kotak ini, mengerti?"

"mengerti!" yay a ya kami tau. Eum kali ini tentu saja aku akan memilih hankyung hyung! Kim Heechul? Gak banget~

"kita mulai dari ujung, iya, kau Choi Siwon ayo maju!" nan? Kenapa aku? Aish baiklah. Aku menulis nama hankyung hyung besar-besar di secarik kertas yang ku sobek dari buku catatanku. Kulipat dengan rapi. Sempurna.

"ayo." Dasar seonsaengnim tidak sabar. Aku maju kedepan seperti biasa penuh pesona. Kulihat para kandidat yang berdiri di depan berjejer rapi mulai dari yoona menatapku penuh harap. Kau cantik namun sayang suaraku akan ku berikan untuk hyungku. Selanjutnya kim Heechul. Pfftt ia menatapku tajam sekiranya aku takut apa? Huh. Nah hanhyung "hwaiting." Bisikku menyemangati sahabatku yang satu itu. terakhir lee sung min. ia sangat imut tapi.. entahlah ia terkenal playgirl.

"sudah. Selanjutnya Kim Kibum ayo!"

Siwon POV end

.

.

.

Pemungutan suara pun berjalan dengan damai tanpa di nodai dengan adanya konflik. Saatnya perhitungan suara. Posisi akan di atur dari banyaknya suara yang di dapat. Berkali-kali siswa yang di tugaskan untuk membacakan nama yang tertera di kertas yang di kumpulkan. Dari keduapuluh siswa ini dan keempat kandidat ini siapa yang akan menjadi ketua kelas?

"Heechul." Ucap sang penghitung suara membacakan kertas terakhir.

"jadi perolehan yang di dapat adalah Hangeng 10 suara Heechul 5 suara yoona 3 suara dan sungmin 2 suara. Ini keputusan kalian, kalian yang memutuskan memilih hangeng sebagai ketua kelas dan Heechul sebagai wakilnya. Sekian, ada yang mau di Tanya kan? kalau tidak ada silahkan istirahat."

Kriing kriiing kriiing. Seketika para siswa kelas 12G berhambur keluar untuk menghirup udara segar. Hanya tinggal beberapa murid di dalam kelas termasuk Heechul. Tapi Heechul tengah bersiap-siap untuk keluar. "hankyung-ah chukkae.." sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan pada hangeng. "ne neodo." Balas hangeng. Siwon malah menatap sinis yeoja itu.

Ketika Heechul hendak keluar di cegat oleh namja bertubuh besar bak bodyguard itu. "Heechullie yeppo mau kemana?" godanya pada Heechul. "eum siapa ya?" Tanya Heechul nada sarkatis padahal ia tau pasti siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"kau lupa padaku? Bukankah kita teman sekelas?"

"sekarang tidak lagi, menyingkirlah dari hadapanku."

"eits eits… kau makin sexy saja kalau marah." Goda makin menghalangi akses keluar Heechul dan menoel dagu Heechul. Heechul menatap jijik namja yang bernama Kim Kangin di hadapannya ini.

"Chullie!" teriak Jaejoong dari koridor seberang. "kau tidak dengar? Aku sedang ada urusan, maka begitu menyingkirlah!" Heechul mendorong kangin dengan tenaganya setidaknya kangin tersingkir. Heechul sempat menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari hadapan kangin.

"woah yeoja itu benar-benar.." oceh kangin sambil menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang selalu lecek itu. kemudian ia masuk mendatangi hangeng dan Siwon komplotannya. "kau menyukainya?" Tanya hangeng yang sejak tadi menyaksikan adegan demi adegan di depan pintu. Bukan hanya hangeng tapi Siwon juga melihatnya namun Siwon tidak mau ambil pusing menurutnya itu tidak penting lebih penting sekarang ia memetik gitarnya yang selalu di bawanya kemanapun ia pergi. "kau tau aku suka yeoja sintal sepertinya." Ungkapan kangin sontak mendapat tunjulan di kepalanya yang hampir seluruhnya berisi pornography-_-. "wae?wae?" kedua temannya hanya geleng-geleng.

.

.

.

"untung kau memanggilku tadi kalau tidak aku akan terus terperangkap dengan kangin!" oceh Heechul sambil melihat-lihat menu makanan di kantin. "kalau begitu traktir aku anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Sahut Jaejoong semangat.

Heechul mendengus. "hahh.. baiklah." Sahutnya malas. "asik!" seru Jaejoong kegirangan. "kau tau aku terpilih menjadi wakil ketua kelas." Lanjut Heechul. "jinjja?"

"ne, dan kau tau siapa ketua kelasnya?"

"mana ku tau jelas-jelas kau baru mau memberitahuku."

"kau menyebalkan jae."

"memang siapa?"

"Tan Hangeng." Ucap Heechul pelan. "Mwo? Kau sekelas dengannya?" Heechul mengangguk. "hati-hati dia itu berbahaya."

"berbahaya?" Jaejoong mengangguk mantap dengan mimic wajah penuh dramatic. "menurut berita yang beredar ia itu anak malam, ia juga pembalap liar." Heechul kaget mendengarnya. "maksudmu anak malam?"

"iya dia itu anak club malam, banyak yang sering melihatnya keluar masuk club malam." Heechul membentuk huruf o di bibirnya sambil mendudukkan diri di bangku kantin. "bukankah dia anak pintar?"Tanya Heechul memastikan.

"mungkin factor lingkungan." Sahut Jaejoong mulai terlihat santai. Heechul angguk-angguk mengerti. Dan kemudian ada sesosok mungkin dua sosok manusia mendekati meja mereka.

"boleh kami bergabung? Kami kehabisan tempat."

.

.

.

**TBC **

.

.

.

Suka? Suka? Suka? Kalau suka lanjutin… reviewnya tolong ya ^^ biar authornya semangat!

_**_Lady ChulHee_**_


	2. Chapter 2 : My Diary

Hangeng tersenyum penuh arti sambil menghitung uang yang sangat banyak ada di tangannya itu. "kau menang hari ini, tapi selanjutnya aku akan mengalahkanmu." Ucap seseorang berwajah mirip gagak yang mungkin tidak terima ia di kalahkan oleh hangeng di balapan kali ini.

"terserah apa katamu." BRUM. Hangeng melesat pergi mengendarai motor besarnya dan menyisakan asap dari knalpotnya. Ia terlihat sangat gagah malam ini.

.

.

.

Empat remaja putri itu duduk membentuk lingkaran di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dan nyaman itu. "kalian yakin ingin berteman dengan kami?" heechul mengajukan pertanyaan. "kalian itu cantik sempurna dan banyak yang mengenal kalian." Tambah jaejoong. Dua orang yeoja di hadapan mereka hanya terkekeh pelan. "kalian juga cantik." ucap yeoja bergigi kelinci. "hanya butuh sedikit perubahan." Sahut yeoja imut berwajah kecil itu.

"kami sudah berusaha tapi ya kalian tau sendiri tidak ada yang berhasil." Ujar jaejoong sambil merebahkan diri di sofa miliknya. ya, ini di kamar jaejoong. "bahkan eomma ku memanggilku babi." Ucap heechul penuh penekanan dengan mimic wajah di buat sekesal mungkin.

"maka dari itu kami akan membantu kalian." Ucap yeoja imut bergigi kelinci itu di ketahui bernama Lee Sungmin. "biarkan kami berteman dengan kalian ne?" mohon yeoja imut lainnya berwajah kecil di ketahui bernama Kim Junsu. Jaejoong dan heechul tampak berpikir sejenak. "baiklah." Ucap keduanya memutuskan. Terlihat wajah gembira pada dua orang imut yang ada di hadapan mereka.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari di jalani heechul dengan tenang dan bahagia. Tapi kangin dan kawan-kawannya tidak di masukan dalam kategori itu. hampir seminggu ia menjalankan diet praktis yang di usulkan sungmin teman baik barunya. Ia pun merasa tubuhnya sedikit berubah.

"wah.. chullie kau terlihat lebih.. kurus." Ucap kibum teman sebangkunya sambil meneliti tubuh heechul. "gomawo, aku memang sedang berdiet." Balas heechul sambil tertawa ringan. "berdiet untuk menyingkirkan pantat besar mu itu?" sahut siwon yang tepat di belakang mereka. Heechul hanya mendengus sebal iya sudah kenyang mendapat kritikkan kritikkan dari seorang yang bermarga choi itu.

Hangeng masuk dari pintu siap untuk mengumumkan apa yang di sampaikan seonsae padanya. "Perhatian! Chingudeul, hari ini Jang sonsaengnim tidak masuk jadi… bersenang-senang lah!"

"YEAY!" seketika kelas riuh mendengar pengumuman yang di sampaikan oleh hangeng. Hangeng berjalan menuju tempat duduknya sambil menguap dan melirik heechul. Setelah itu ia sudah duduk rapi di tempat duduknya dan menempelkan kepalanya ke meja dengan kedua menutupi wajahnya dan.. tidur. Siwon mengeleng-geleng melihat teman sebangkunya itu. heechul berpindah tempat ke samping bangku kosong di sebelah sungmin.

"ah!" panic seseorang di ambang pintu kelas. "sembunyikan aku!" ucapnya baru setengah berlari kea rah tempat duduk siwon dan hangeng yang ada di paling belakang. Ia menyembunyikan tubuh besarnya di balik bangku siwon. Namun karena tubuhnya yang besar ya hanya setengah badannya yang tersembunyi. "jangan katakana pada yoo sonsaengnim kalau aku ada di sini!" ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Kebetulan di kelas hanya ada mereka berlima heechul yang sedang asik mengobrol di tempat duduk depan terkagetkan oleh penampakan yoo sonsaengnim yang tiba-tiba muncul terengah-engah. "hah.. apa kalian melihat kangin?" tanyanya sambil mata menscan ruangan ini mencari orang yang bernama kangin. Akhirnya matanya tertuju pada satu tempat di ujung ruangan. "kena kau!" yoo sonsaengnim menarik kuping namja besar itu. "akh akh sakit sakit." Ringis kangin yang ketahuan kabur.

"sekarang kau ikut aku!" yoo sonsaengnim menyeret kangin dengan menjewer kuping kangin. Kangin yang malang. Itulah batin heechul sambil terkikik melihat kejadian tadi. Sungmin ikut terkikik melihat wajah kesakitan kangin yang begitu lucu. "ah iya, lanjutkan cerita mu yang kau bilang tadi." Ucap sungmin mengingatkan heechul. "jadi begini.. aku suka dengan seseorang dari kelas 12H.. namanya Lee donghae." Sungmin membelalakkan matanya tanda terkejut. "jinjja? Si playboy itu?" heechul mengangguk. "tapi dia tampan dan menggemaskan untuk ukuran laki-laki."

"iya dia sangat menggemaskan." Heechul menyetujui perkataan sungmin. Mereka pun melanjutkan cerita dan saling bertukar cerita. Sampai akhirnya bel berganti pelajaran berbunyi satu persatu siswa kelas 12E yang berhambur keluar tadi kembali masuk dan duduk di tempat masing-masing dan siap menerima pelajaran. Hangeng terbangun dan matanya mengarah ke heechul yang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Alisnya mengerenyit membentuk mimic wajah yang aneh seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang ganjal. Tak lama guru mata pelajaran bahasa inggris masuk dan pelajaran pun di mulai.

.

.

.

Junsu menempelkan kertas pengukur warna kulit di tangan jaejoong. "udah lumayan jae!" ucapnya sumringah. Mereka sedang berganti baju untuk memulai pelajaran olahraga. "jinjja? Ah aku tak percaya ini berkerja.." ucap jaejoong tak percaya melihat kertas pengukur warna kulit dan kulitnya sendiri. "apa ku bilangkan?" ujar junsu sambil terkekeh. "jangan lupa memakai sunblock." Tambah junsu lagi melemparkan sunblock miliknya ke tangan jaejoong. "gomawo suie!"

PRITTT. Peluit di tiupkan oleh heejun sonsaengnim guru olahraga mereka pertanda mereka harus siap di lapangan dan berbaris dengan rapi. Tak perlu lama anak-anak kelas 12G sudah siap di lapangan dan berbaris dengan rapi. "baiklah pelajaran hari ini adalah sepak bola, kalian akan sonsae pasangkan dengan orang yang sonsae tentukan. Sonsae akan membacakan kalian akan berpasangan dengan siapa sebelumnya sonsae absen dulu." Satu persatu nama siswa di sebut dan si pasangka dengan seorang siswi. Hingga.. "kim jaejoong?"

"hadir."

"kau berpasangan dengan Jung Yunho." DEG. Seketika jantung jaejoong berdegup mendnegar nama itu. dengan dia? Tidak salah?. Di dengarnya junsu berpasangan dengan yoochun. Ah seharusnya jaejoong sudah koprol sanking gembiranya tapi? Ia tidak berani dan gugup!

"sekarang berbarislah berhadapan dengan pasangan kalian dan sonsae akan memberikan kalian bolanya satu persatu. Mulailah berbaris!"

.

.

.

Pelajaran olahraga pun di jalani jaejoong dengan penuh kegugupan dan sedikit rasa bahagia karena ia beberapa kali bersentuhan karena ia hampir terjatuh yunho yang menangkapnya. Jelas ia hampir terjatuh karena yunho mengoper bola terlalu kuat hingga jaejoong hampir tergelincir. Jaejoong mengutuk yunho karena tidak memahami dirinya yang tidak bisa bermain sepak bola sedangkan yunho sangat mahir dan dia adalah salah satu kipper tim sepak bola kebanggaan sekolah.

"hahh.." jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah junsu. Akhirnya pelajaran ini berakhir juga tapi tidak untuk para siswa namja mereka melanjutkannya dengan bermain sepak bola karena ini pelajaran jam terakhir hari ini. jaejoong memijat-mijat ceruk lehernya yang terasa sangat pegal. Ia menoleh ke wajah junsu. Junsu tampak sedang memperhatikan seseorang di depan sana. "park yoochun?" Tanya jaejoong menyadarkan junsu. "a-ah? Apa? Kenapa?" jaejoong tersenyum jahil. "kau menyukainya?" Tanya jaejoong. Junsu tersenyum malu-malu. Lalu menyenggol lengan jaejoong dengan sikunya. Jaejoong yakin jawabannya pasti iya.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi kau jangan sedih." Ucap jaejoong. "memang apa?" Tanya junsu. "yoochun itu sudah memiliki kekasih."

"siapa kekasihnya?"

"aku tidak ingat namanya siapa kalau tidak salah seorang mahasiswa."

Junsu tertunduk sedih. "kau punya minuman?" tiba-tiba yoochun yang di bicarakan muncul di hadapan mereka. Junsu yang terpana langsung menyerahkan botol air mineral yang ada di tangannya. Yoochun dengan lahap meminum habis air mineral itu dan menyerahkan botolnya lagi pada junsu. "gomawo junsu-ah."

"su-ie."

"baik, gomawo su-ie." Tring. Yoochun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada junsu sebelum ia kembali ke lapangan dan melanjutkan permainan. Ingin rasanya junsu meleleh saat itu juga. Sebagai pelampiasan junsu meremas botol air mineral tadi dan menciumnya. "heh dasar playboy cap ember!" seru jaejoong yang tampak kesal karena kelakuan yoochun yang sangat 'playboy' dan sangat modus. "selama pacarnya jauh gapapakan kecengin sedikit." Ucap junsu.

.

.

.

Heechul merapikan mejanya setelah seisi kelas sudah menghilang. Ia baru kembali ke kelas setelah ia di panggil oleh kepala sekolah untuk mengurus beasiswanya. Di lihatnya sekelilingnya hanya tertinggal tas dan gitar di balik meja yang ada di belakang kursinya. Itu milik siwon.

Ia berjalan keluar dan menengok-nengokkan kepalanya mencari seseorang. Ia mencari siwon agar cepat membawa keluar barang-barangnya karena pintu kelas akan di kunci. "siwon-ah!" panggilnya melihat siwon di kejauhan. Siwon yang di panggil hanya berjalan santai menghampiri heechul. "cepat bawa keluar barang-barangmu pintu kelas akan di kunci." Ucap heechul biasa saja.

"okey." Sahutnya. Heechul sudah berlalu ia pun masuk ke kelas dan ia merasa menginjak sesuatu. Buku harian heechul. Dengan penasaran ia membuka buku harian heechul yang sudah pasti isinya adalah curhatan demi curhatan heechul. Siwon menyeringai jahil.

"aku bingung kenapa banyak yang menyukai si pendek itu." ia melanjutkan aksi membaca privasi orang. Ia mencibir tentang donghae yang begitu banyak di sukai yeoja yeoja SBHS walaupun dirinya tak kalah dari donghae. "donghae , donghae , donghae… semuanya donghae." Siwon mengomel membaca buku harian heechul.

"hey! Cepat keluar atau kau akan ku kunci juga?" seru penjaga sekolah yang mendapati siwon masih dengan santai duduk di atas meja sambil membaca.

"ne ne! dasar tua pemarah!" cibirnya lagi tentu saja pelan.

.

.

.

"ahh.." desah heechul melepas lelah merenggangkan otot-ototnya setelah banyak belajar. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Ia akan memulai kebiasaannya yaitu menulis buku harian!

Wajah heechul berubah panic ketika tak mendapati buku hariannya di dalam tas. "hah?" ia berulang-ulang membongkar tasnya namun nihil. "aishh jinjja!" heechul berkeliling-keliling kamar mencari benda itu namun tak juga ada tanda-tanda adanya buku bersampul kulit berwarna cream itu.

Hampir seluruh isi kamar di bongkar oleh heechul. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja buku itu tidak di temukan. "bagaimana ini? bagaimana jika donghae yang menemukan? Mati aku!"

.

.

.

Siwon duduk tegap di depan meja belajarnya. Sudah hampir 3 jam ia menghadap buku fisikanya tapi tetap saja PR yang di berikan sonsae minggu lalu yang harus di kumpul besok tidak bisa juga ia kerjakan. Ia memang murid berprestasi tapi hanya di bidang olahraga tidak dalam akademik.

"aisshh!" ia mengacak-acak kertas coretan dan melempar pensilnya di sembarang tempat. Tiba-tiba matanya terarah ke sebuah buku bersampul kulit berwarna cream da nada sebuah pita sebagai penyambung buku. Ia berpikir sejenak. Bukankah heechul pandai dalam fisika?

Aha! Siwon ada ide. "haha kau harus mau kim heechul."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Seketika author amnesia /lupakan

Makasih udah review di chap sebelumnya ne… reviewnya bagus-bagus author suka suka suka review yang banyak lagi ne!

Gamshaaaa

_Lady ChulHee_


	3. Chapter 3 : Diculik!

Pagi menjelang siang yang menyebalkan bagi heechul. Ia sudah mencari di bawah lacinya namun buku hariannya tidak ketemu juga. kelas bahasa jepang berakhir dan akan di ganti dengan kelas fisika yang akan di mulai setengah jam lagi. tak ambil pusing heechul sudah menyiapkan buku fisikanya terutama PR yang di berikan sonsaengnim minggu lalu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang bertubuh tegap duduk di bangku yang seharusnya di duduki kibum. Heechul menoleh malas pada orang itu. "sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya datar. "kulihat wajah mu murung sekali ada apa?" Tanya namja bermarga choi itu. "bukan urusanmu." Sahut heechul. "apa karena ini?" siwon memegang buku bersampul kulit berwarna cream itu. mata heechul membulat dan mencoba merampas buku harian miliknya. tapi siwon menjauhkan buku itu jauh-jauh dari heechul.

"kembalikan!" tegasnya. Siwon tertawa jahil. "tentu ada syaratnya.." heechul memutar bola mata malas. "apa?" tanyanya penuh penekanan. "izinkan aku menyalin PR mu." Ucap siwon santai. "tidak boleh! Aku sudah mengerjakannya susah payah." Tegas heechul lagi. Siwon memasang wajah sok di sedih-sedihkan. "ya udah.. kalau gak mau.. aku gak tau apa jadinya rahasia mu jika buku ini sampai ke tangan kangin." _kangin?! Ah tidak si gentong bocor itu. mati aku. _batin heechul. Heechul memejamkan mata memikirkannya sejenak. "baiklah.. ini." heechul menggeser buku PRnya kepada siwon. Siwon tersenyum kemenangan. "begitu dong, ini." Ucapnya sambil seenaknya mengusap-usap kepala heechul dan menyerahkan buku harian heechul.

Sebelum siwon kembali ke tempat duduknya heechul menahannya. "tunggu dulu!." "apalagi? Aku harus cepat menyalin ini." ucap siwon. "kau tidak membaca isinya kan?" siwon hanya menyeringai sambil menatap heechul misterius dan kembali ketempat duduknya. Tak lama kemudian kibum kembali ke tempat duduknya. "PRmu sudah selesai?" Tanya kibum pada heechul. Heechul mengangguk dan menunjuk siwon yang asik menyalin PR heechul dengan Serius. Tepat setelah siwon melemparkan kembali buku heechul seonsaengnim masuk dan memulai pelajaran.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memandang kesal dengan buku catatannya. Ia tak bisa memecahkan soal ini. diam-diam ia mengutuk sonsae yang memberikan soal ini. "hah!" kesalnya lalu menelungkupkan wajah.

"kamu itu kenapa? Berisik banget dari tadi." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di bangku sebelahnya. "ini nih soal MTKnya susah banget." Ucap jaejoong sebal lalu meniup poninya. Yunho menarik buku catatan jaejoong lalu melihat soal yang di katakan jaejoong susah itu. "ohh ini sih gampang." Ucap yunho menaruh kembali buku catatan jaejoong.

"caranya?" Tanya jaejoong. "sini mana kertas coretan sama pulpen?" jaejoong merobekkan selembar kertas dari catatannya yang masih kosong lalu menyerahkannya pada yunho beserta pulpennya. "gini coba perhatiin." Yunho mengajak jaejoong untuk memperhatikannya pelan-pelan yunho menjelaskan caranya dan mengulang bagian yang di mana jaejoong tak mengerti.

"oh jadi gitu.." jaejoong memelankan nada terakhirnya saat mata mereka saling bertemu pada jarak yang sangat dekat. "ekhm." Dehem yunho seperti di sengaja kan. "udah ngertikan? Soal selanjutnya kamu kerjakan sendiri ya? Aku mau cari minum dulu." Ucap yunho seperti buru-buru beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sedangkan jaejoong masih mematung dengan pulpen yang di pegangnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Baru kali ini ia bertatapan langsung dengan yunho dalma jarak sedekat itu. jaejoong menepuk-nepuk keningnya berusaha menyadarkan diri. "baiklah ini soal berikutnya.." ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Hampir saja ia lupa dengan apa yang di ajarkan yunho padanya.

.

.

.

Heechul, Jaejoong, Sungmin, dan Junsu keluar gerbang bersamaan. Rencananya mereka akan pergi ke kedai eskrim milik orang tua jaejoong. Sebuah motor besar menghalangi jalan mereka. Orang itu memakai jaket denim dan sebuah gitar yang di bungkus menggantung di punggungnya. Orang itu membuka kaca helmnya.

Pertama sungmin terlihat begitu bahagia ia sangat berharap orang itu berhenti untuk menghampirinya. Ketiga temannya pun tau apa yang ada di pikiran sungmin sekarang. "kau." Orang itu menunjuk heechul. Heechul kebingungan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "aku?" tanyanya ."naik sekarang." Ucap orang itu yang sebenarnya siwon. Air muka sungmin sedikit berubah. Heechul yang merasa tak enak pun berusaha menolak. "maaf aku ada janji dengan teman-temanku." Ucap heechul dan membawa teman-temannya untuk balik arah.

"kau juga ada janji denganku." Ucap orang itu menghalangi lagi. Ketiga temannya pun makin terkejut terutama sungmin. "a-apa maksudmu?" ucap heechul seingatnya ia tak pernah membuat janji dengan orang bermarga choi itu. "ah.. kau lupa rupanya, haruskah aku menelepon kangin?"

"jangan!" tegas heechul tiba-tiba. "b-baiklah aku ikut, tapi bisa kah aku berbicara dengan temanku dulu?"

"tidak bisa, kita tidak ada waktu ambil ini." siwon melempar helm ke pada heechul. "mianhae." Ucapnya lirih pada teman-temannya. "gwechana." Balas jaejoong tersenyum. heechul naik jok belakang motor siwon. "kau sudah naik?" Tanya siwon. Pertanyaan bodoh menurut heechul. "sudahlah."

"ternyata kau tak seberat yang ku kira." Ocehnya. Plak. "uuhhh sakit!" keluh siwon setelah mendapat pukulan di lengannya. "cemen!"

.

.

.

Sungmin terus menatap ke luar jendela kedai eskrim itu dengan wajah sedih. "kurasa heechul tidak bermaksud apa-apa Minnie, bukannya dia suka dengan donghae?" ucap jaejoong membawakan eskrim pesanan mereka.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum simpul. "ani.. nan gwechana.. lagi pula aku udah gak suka sama siwon kok." Ucapnya lalu menyendok eskrim strawberrynya. "move on secepat itu?" Tanya junsu heran. Sungmin hanya terkekeh.

Junsu dan jaejoong menggeleng. "omo! Bukankah itu yoochun?" Tanya sungmin seraya menunjuk seseorang di seberang jalan sedang menggandeng seorang wanita masuk ke dalam mobil. Junsu segera melihat kea rah yang di tunjuk. Sebentar raut wajahnya berubah sedih. "jadi itu kah pacarnya yoochun?" Tanya junsu tepatnya pada jaejoong. "ne benar itu orangnya." Jawab jaejoong.

"ah.. orang itu adalah grace.. sepupuku." Ucap junsu. "jinjja?" pekik sungmin dan jaejoong. "aku tidak pernah akrab dengannya." Ujar junsu. "ceritakan!"

.

.

.

"toko buku?" Tanya heechul heran setelah ia di culik oleh siwon dan di pisahkan dengan teman-temannya. "iya, bukannya kau kutu buku? Jadi kau taukan buku pelajaran yang berkualitas dan tidak?" ujar siwon mendahului langkahnya masuk ke rak-rak buku.

"aku tidak sekutu buku itu, tapi, baiklah…" ucap heechul mengejar siwon yang mendahuluinya.

Siwon berbalik dan tersenyum pada heechul tepatnya senyum kemenangan. Heechul mulai menunjukkan buku-buku pelajaran yang sesuai dengan mereka. Satu persatu heechul mengenalkan buku itu dengan sabar. Siwon pun mendengarkan dan mengambil buku yang di maunya.

Sampai beberapa saat siwon yang akhirnya bosan pun hendak mengakhiri penjelajahannya di toko buku bersama heechul. "bayarkan untukku, pakai kartu kreditku." Ucap siwon menyerahkan kepingan kartu berwarna hitam. "omo.. black card?" pekik heechul. "sudahlah tidak usah seperti orang udik." Siwon membalikkan tubuh heechul kea rah kasir dan mendorongnya pelan.

Setelah heechul sudah lumayan jauh darinya siwon berbalik badan dan mencoba tertarik dengan buku yang sedang di pajang di rak itu. tapi seketika indra pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu di pojok sana. Ia mendekat mencoba mendengar apa yang terjadi. Ia seperti mengenal suara itu.

"sebenarnya aku sudah lama suka sama kamu.." suara itu semakin jelas terdengar di telinga siwon yang sedang bersembunyi di balik rak.

"lee hyuk jae, whould u be mine?" heechul yang sudah selesai membayar di kasir itu ternganga tidak jauh di samping pasangan itu. siwon segera mnarik heechul dan membekap heechul agar tidak ketahuan. Orang yang tadi menyatakan cinta itu adalah orang yang sangat di sukai oleh heechul. Dan heechul melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya orang itu menyatakan cinta pada wanita lain.

Dan wanita itu adalah teman heechul walaupun tidak akrab. "kita pergi ne?" siwon membawa heechul pergi dari toko buku itu.

Heechul menunduk terisak di belakang siwon yang sedang mengedarai motor besarnya. Siwon bisa melihat langsung bulir-bulir air mata itu dari spionnya. Siwon menarik tangan heechul dan melingkarnya di pinggangnya. "aku tau tempat di mana kau bisa menaikkan mood mu."

"dimana?" Tanya heechul sambil terisak. "kau akan tau, pegangan." Siwon menaikkan kecepatan menuju tempat yang di maksud. Reflex heechul memeluk erat siwon. Dan.. entah kenapa jantung mereka berdegup kencang tak karuan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hayo chullie mau di bawa kemana yok…..

Stay tune, tunggu chap 4!

_Lady ChulHee_


	4. Chapter 4 : Cute Hobae

Siwon memparkirkan motornya di kaki bukit sebuah kuil tua tak berpenghuni. "kajja." Ucap siwon melepas helmnya dan menuntun heechul naik ke bukit itu.

Heechul sedikit ragu mengikuti siwon. Takut-takut siwon berbuat sesuatu di luar dugaan. Siwon tersenyum pada heechul. "aku bukan namja seperti itu, ayo." Siwon menarik tangan heechul pelan naiki tangga yang cukup tinggi ke atas bukit itu.

Siwon membawa heechul ke belakang kuil. Terlihat jelas di sana gedung sekolah SBHS dan SBJHS. Di tambah pemandangan kota seoul yang sangat indah walaupun malam hari akan terlihat lebih indah. "wahh.. aku tak pernah tau kalau di seoul ada tempat seperti ini." heechul mendecak takjub.

"aku dan hankyung yang menemukan tempat ini waktu SMP." Ucap siwon duduk di dekat pohon rindang. Heechul ikut mendudukan diri di sebelah siwon. "meotjeo.." heechul masih menikmati pemandangan siang hari yang rindang dari atas bukit itu.

"bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya siwon. "lebih baik." Jawab heechul tanpa menoleh.

"kalian pasangan mesum sedang apa di sini!" terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang mereka. Heechul panic ketakutan. Bersamaan dengan siwon ia menoleh. Ternyata hankyung. "yak! Hankyung kau mengejutkanku!" omel siwon. Hankyung hanya terkekeh melihatkan deretan giginya yang putih itu. "kau membawa anggota baru ke markas kita." Hankyung melirik heechul. "selamat bergabung." Ucapnya setelah duduk di samping heechul dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"a-ah ne.." balas heechul dan menjabat tangan hankyung. Hankyung tersenyum pada heechul. "mau eskrim?" tawarnya pada heechul memberikan es krim batangan pada heechul. "boleh, gomawo." Heechul menerima eskrim pemberian hankyung. "cuman heechul yang di kasih.?" Tanya siwon sinis.

"maaf bro eskrimnya cuman dua hehe." Balas hankyung. Siwon menggeleng. "mau?" heechul menawari siwon eskrimnya. Siwon menatap eskrim itu. "cepet ntar meleleh." Ujar heechul. Siwon menyantap eskrim heechul. Ia terdiam sebentar. _Bukannya tadi dia udah makan ya? Jadi.. _batin siwon. "cieeee indirect kiss!" seru hankyung. "ribut kau!" siwon mendorong hankyung hingga terjungkal. Sementara heechul salah tingkah dan menyantap eskrimnya lagi.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore matahari mulai menyembunyikan diri di balik gunung yang ada di seberang sana. Saatnya anak-anak ini kembali ke habitatnya(?) maksud author rumah mereka.

"yakin mau ikut hankyung?" Tanya siwon memastikan heechul yang ingin pulang dengan hankyung. "iya, soalnya rumahku sama hankyung satu jalur." Jawab heechul yang sudah siap di atas motor hankyung. "oh oke." Jawab siwon singkat.

"hati-hati lo anak orang." Siwon mengingatkan hankyung. "sip choi sajangnim." Siwon menggetok helm hankyung kesal. Sejak tadi ia terus menggoda siwon di depan heechul. Heechul ikut terkekeh. "duluan ya." Pamit heechul setelah itu motor hankyung sudah melaju jauh meninggalkan siwon sendirian di parkiran itu.

Siwon meraba dada bagian kirinya. Ia meneguk ludahnya sangat susah. _Perasaan apa ini.. _batinya. Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia melarang heechul pulang dengan hankyung. Sudah banyak alasan yang akan di lontarkannya. Tapi.. itu sangat menghancurkan image choi siwon.

Siwon menggeleng dan bersiap menunggangi motor besarnya. Siwon menepuk keningnya. "aku lupa minta nomernya!" kesalnya berbicara sendiri. "hah!" siwon melajukan motornya menuju kediaman Choi.

.

.

.

Sungmin, Jaejoong, Junsu terkejut melihat heechul yang turun dari motor hankyung di gerbang sekolah. "kencannya sama siapa kemaren nih? Kok yang ngantar si cipeng." Ucap jaejoong sedikit menyindir. Heechul tertawa ringan. "kebetulan tadi dia lewat depan rumah."

"lewat atau lewat?" Tanya junsu. Heechul malu-malu menutup wajahnya dengan buku-buku yang ada di pelukkannya. "enak nih sekarang turun naik di motor cogan cogan." Goda sungmin. "ah sudah sudah ayo masuk." Heechul mengajak teman-temannya masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah.

Bruk.

Seorang bertubuh jangkung menabrak sungmin. "sunbae maaf sunbae." Ia menunduk dan membantu sungmin membereskan barang sungmin yang terjatuh. "gwechana." Ucap sungmin tersenyum manis. Hobae itu juga tersenyum manis pada sungmin. "kyuhyun imnida 11F. Sunbae pasti sungmin 12E kan?" Ia menunjuk sungmin. "kok tau?" Tanya sungmin terkejut hobae itu tau namanya.

"siapa sih hobae yang gak kenal sunbae seimut sungmin sunbae." Ujar kyuhyun menggoda sungmin. Sungmin salah tingkah tersipu malu. "kau bisa saja." Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi.

"sungmin! Ayo!" teriak heechul dan kawan-kawannya yang ternyata sudah jauh. "b-baiklah aku masuk kelas dulu." Pamit sungmin. "oke sunbae sampai ketemu nanti saat makan siang."

.

.

.

Saat ini heechul sungmin sudah berpisah dengan jaejoong dan junsu karena kelas mereka berbeda arah. Heechul menyenggol sungmin dengan tatapan jahilnya. "apa?" Tanya sungmin gelagapan semburat merah menghiasi pipi chubbynya. "kamu kira aku gak liat apa yang tadi?" goda heechul.

"liat apa?" sungmin makin gelagapan. "dia imut lho aku akuin." Balas heechul. Sungmin ternganga mematung tepat di depan tempat duduknya yang ada paling depan. Sedangkan heechul sudah jauh di pojok tempat duduk di belakang sana.

Sungmin duduk termenung di mejanya. Matanya menatap ke koridor atas tepat sekali di seberang sana. Kelas 11F. tak sengaja ternyata ada hobae itu sedang menyender membelakangi dinding pembatas sedang berbicara dengan kawan-kawannya.

Tak lama ternyata hobae yang bernama kyuhyun itu menoleh dan melihat sungmin. Ia tersenyum kea rah sungmin. Semburat merah di pipi sungmin pun semakin terlihat jelas. Langsung saja ia pura-pura membuka buku dan membacanya(pura-pura) salah tingkah.

Setelah ia sudah melihat depan kelas 11F sepi ia menurunkan bukunya. Dan seonsaengnim datang memulai pelajaran.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi saatnya makan siang!

"sungminnie.. kajja ntar kantin keburu rame lho." Ajak heechul yang sudah siap dengan kotak bekalnya. Menu diet. Sungmin melihat suilet kangin yang mengendap-endap seperti pencuri hendak menunjuk kea rah kangin. Keburu kangin memberi isyarat agar bungkam. Akhirnya sungmin bungkam.

"ada apa? Ah." Tiba-tiba pandangan heechul berubah gelap. "nugu?" Tanya heechul panic setelah sepasang tangan besar menutup matanya. "tangan bau, besar, keringat, YAK KANGIN SINGKIRKAN TANGAN BAUMU!" dugh. Heechul menyikut perut kangin tanpa prikeorangan. "aghh appo .. knapa kau kuat sekali.." ringis kangin.

"kajja !" heechul segera menarik sungmin sebelum kangin mengikuti mereka tepatnya heechul.

"mampus, siapa suruh ganggu macan?" ejek siwon menjulurkan lidah pada kangin yang masih tersungkur. Hankyung mengulurkan tangan pada kangin untuk membantunya berdiri. "tapi pukulannya penuh cinta.. pengen di pukul lagi." Ujar kangin dengan wajah mesumnya. Dengan kompak siwon dan hankyung menjitak kepala kangin.

"kenapa kalian?" Tanya kangin heran kenapa tiba-tiba dua orang sahabatnya itu tidak setuju. Biasanya mereka tidak peduli. "gak papa ayo makan." Ajak siwon. "iya nih laper, ayo." Ajak hankyung.

.

.

.

Heechul, sungmin, jaejoong, dan junsu duduk di tempat mereka makan seperti biasanya. Seperti biasa juga mereka duduk bersebrangan dengan grup cewek centil tukang gossip yang mukanya gak oke oke banget. Sebut saja salah satunya eunji.

Mereka sedang asik menatap sinis kea rah meja tempat heechul cs. Heechul meminta agar teman-temannya tidak usah peduli dengan mereka. Mereka hanya butiran debu katanya. "mending liat ke meja sana." Tunjuk junsu pada meja kantin yang tak jauh dari mereka. Tempatnya namja namja tampan berkumpul.

Ya di sana ada siwon, yunho, yoochun, zhoumi, hankyung, kangin, dan seunghyun. Meja idola. Itulah sebutannya. Siwon sang master taekwondo, yunho di bidang olahraga basket, yoochun di bidang permodelannya, zhoumi di bidang ITnya, hankyung di bidang tari walaupun ia tak menyukainya, kangin di bidang gulat, dan seunghyun di bidang acting dan dia adalah sepupu dari siwon. Lengkap sudah mereka tetapi jika tidak sedang berkumpul mereka tidak merasa bahwa mereka adalah idola. Mereka tidak mau di akui seperti itu, mereka tetaplah siswa biasa.

Jaejoong dan junsu terlihat berbinar melihat ke meja itu. berbeda dengan heechul dan sungmin. Jika heechul tidak tertarik, maka sungmin tidak menatap ke arah meja itu. ia melirik ke meja tepat ada di sebelah kiri meja idola.

Terlihat di sana ada kyuhyun sedang makan bersama seorang sahabatnya yang wajahnya juga mirip dengannya. Jangan-jangan kembarannya? Mungkin saja. Lagi-lagi sungmin tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi kyuhyun tersenyum padanya membuat ia tersedak tak karuan.

Jika jaejoong dan junsu sedang asik memperhatikan meja idola lain hal dengan penunggu(?) maksud author yang duduk di meja idola. Siwon dan hankyung sedang memperhatikan heechul bersamaan tanpa sadar. Kalau kangin udah biasa, ini siwon dan hankyung? Tidak biasanya.

Jaejoong dan junsu sadar kedua orang tidak, ketiga orang di meja idola itu sedang memperhatikan heechul. Jaejoong menyenggol heechul. "ada yang asik ngeliatin kamu tuh." Heechul mengerenyitkan dahinya. "kangin? Udah biasa." Sahut heechul singkat. "bukan, siwon sama hankyung." Hampir aja heechul kesedak apel. "perasaan kamu aja kali jae." Jawab heechul.

"ihh gak percaya dianya ya udah." Dan kebetulan pasangan baru tengah lewat melewati meja mereka dan duduk tepat membelakangi heechul. "donghae eunhyuk?" Tanya jaejoong setengah berbisik. Heechul merapikan lagi tempat makannya dan berdiri. "udah selsaikan? Ayo." Ajaknya lalu pergi mendahului teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Lagi.. udah hampir satu bulan ini mendekati musim panas hankyung terus memberikan jasa antar jemput pada heechul. Dan siwon terus menarik tubuhnya sana kemari untuk minta di ajari. Sudah cukup kangin yang terus menggodanya, sekarang dua orang ini mau apa?

"liburan kemana nih?" Tanya jaejoong sambil berguling-guling di kamar luasnya itu sedangkan sungmin dan junsu sedang asik berselfie ria dengan berbagai ekspresi. Heechul? Ia sedang asik mengutak-atik soal.

Kesal jaejoong menutup buku heechul dan menariknya. "wae?" Tanya heechul. "belajarnya entar aja kalau mau tidur! Ini hari minggu kok!" ucap jaejoong menduduki buku heechul. "oke, tadi kamu Tanya liburan mau kemana iya kan?" jaejoong mengangguk.

"pantai!" seru junsu. "gimana kalau ke baby zoo? Binatang di sana lucu-lucu." Usul sungmin. "mending pantai aja." Sahut heechul. "pantai entar aku item lagi gimana dong?" Tanya jaejoong. "gak akan lah kan pakai sun block." Sahut junsu. "oh iya." Balas jaejoong dengan muka polosnya.

"aku gak pede pakai bikini tapi.." ucap heechul. "chullie sayang.. bodi kamu udah bagus sekarang.. pede aja.. ngomong-ngomong kalau gak salah ntar sekolah ada paket liburan lagi katanya sih ke jepang ya paling pantai." Usul jaejoong. "nah kita ikut itu aja!"

.

.

.

Markas tempat para idola SBHS berkumpul tepatnya kamar siwon. Sedang riuh merencanakan liburan musim panas dan berbicara tentang para yeoja yang akan mengenakan bikini nanti. "ahh liburan musim panas ini pasti panas banget." Oceh kangin memeluk bantal besar.

"emang kenapa?" Tanya yoochun. "badannya heechul kan sekarang bagus tuh.. pasti tahun ini kan dia pakai bikini… ahhh.." kangin mulai berimajinasi liar(?) dasar mesum. Siwon dan hankyung melirik kangin tak suka seolah ada sebagian diri mereka setuju apa yang di katakana kangin dan sebagian diri mereka tidak suka dengan cara kangin mengucapkan.

"yoochun-ah, tahun ini kau membawa grace?" Tanya yunho. Yoochun menggeleng. "tumben." Sahut seunghyun. "iya tuh tumben, kenapa?" Tanya yunho lagi. "gak papa , pengen bebas aja." Jawab yoochun. "bebas ngegodain junsu, yakan?" yunho menatap yoochun jahil.

"j-junsu? A-aniya!" yoochun gelagapan lalu memalingkan wajah. "ngaku aja." Kangin melemparkan bantalnya pada yoochun. "ishhh yunho sendiri ingin menggoda jaejoongkan?" giliran yunho yang terdiam. "tuhkan." Yoochun menunjuk wajah yunho yang memerah. Kesal yunho menepis jari yoochun yang terus menunjuknya.

Sedangkan di pojokkan sana ada yang sedang asik dengan handphonenya. Hankyung mencoba mengintip aktifitas yang di lakukan zhomi dengan handphonenya. Karena hanya dia yang sejak pagi tadi diam dan tersenyum sendiri dengan Handphonenya. "Henry?" Tanya hankyung setelah mengetahui isi layar handphone zhoumi. "gege mengenalnya?" hankyung mengangguk.

"dia adik sepupuku." Sahut hankyung. "ah jinjja?" hankyung mengangguk lagi. "baguslah kalau begitu."

.

.

.

_Pendaftaran paket liburan musim panas SBHS di buka!_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yey chap 4 selesai. Tunggu chap 5 ya..

Sebelumnya author mau meluruskan sesuatu, jadi awalnya FF ini gak ada main pairing semua pairing di sini main pairing kecuali haehyuk sama zhoury. Chap 4 ini masih masuk masa awal cerita dan kita belum sampai di konflik. Dari judulnya aja udah tau kan ini cerita bakal panjang banget. Jadi maklum aja ada yang gak muncul atau yang belum muncul.

Mereka aja baru masuk sekolah awal semester bahkan baru pertengahan semester. Lulusnya masih jauh…

Jadi sabar aja ya ikutin ceritanya.. maaf kalau ngebosenin.. atau beberapa scene sekolahnya khas anak Indonesia banget juga maaf soalnya dikit-dikit di ambil dari FTV sama pengalaman pribadi /? Hehe..

Thanks yang udah mau review.. 1 review kalian akan menambah semangat author 10% untuk melanjutkan…

Ppai! ^^

_Lady ChulHee_


	5. Chapter 5 : Ready for Summer?

Heechul POV

d-1 menuju ujian pertengahan semester dan d-7 musim panas akan di mulai. Haah.. aku menggeser kuris belajarku menghadap sesuatu yang ku gantung di depan lemari bajuku. Swimsuitku atau yang terkenal dengan bikini. Aku masih tidak yakin sebenarnya untuk memakai itu. tapi aku terpaksa memakainya karena mereka memaksa hah…

akhir-akhir orang di dekatku semakin aneh. Bukan mereka, tapi mereka yang satu lagi.. hankyung, siwon, dan kangin. Hankyung.. ia semakin baik padaku sering membuatku salah tingkah. Siwon.. semakin hari ia semakin menyebalkan tiada hari tanpa beradu mulut dengannya!tapi ada yang aneh.. Kangin? Akhh orang itu.. kalau saja aku tak kasihan padanya ia sudah ku laporkan polisi karena menguntit! Aigoo..

ketiga namja itu membuatku pusing. Semoga saja liburan nanti aku tidak akan di pasangkan dengan salah satu dari mereka jika ia itu hanya membuat liburanku semakin kacau. Berdoa saja semoga aku mendapat hobae hihi.

"heechulie, belum tidur?" ah itu eommaku. "aniya.. tapi aku sudah selesai belajar mungkin sebentar lagi."

"arrachi..jangan terlalu larut dan jangan lupa mematikan lampu arra?"

"nde eomma."

Baiklah.. waktunya tidur. Selamat malam dunia.

Heechul POV end

.

.

.

Dengan kaki jenjangnya dan buku di dekapannya heechul melangkah di koridor bersama sungmin di sampingnya yang terus menundukkan kepala ke layar ponselnya. "ya, kau tidak belajar?" Tanya heechul. "belajar kok.. dengan kyuhyun menyemangati." Jawab sungmin. "k-kyuhyun? Kalian jadian?" heechul menatap sungmin tak percaya.

"anii! Belumsih tapi maunya gitu.." jawab sungmin lagi dengan binar bertaburan di mata kecilnya. "eish jinjja.." kesal heechul menatap daftar letak tempat duduk ujian di depan kelasnya. "waeyo?" Tanya sungmin. "aku duduk dengan si gila itu? hah.. bisakah sekali saja hidupku tenang? Michindusi!" kesal heechul lagi menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sungmin mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan melangkah masuk kelas terlebih dulu.

Heechul meniup poninya kesal lalu masuk dan ia hampir saja menabrak orang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya. Heechul mendongak pada orang itu yang tingginya di atas heechul. "menyingkir." Ucap heechul singkat dengan nada sinis. "ani." Orang itu menyangkal. "menyingkirlah kuda." Heechul mulai kehilangan kesadaran. "memang kau mau kemana?" Tanya siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kesal heechul.

"ketempat dudukku lah." Balas heechul gelagapan karena wajah siwon yg terlalu dekat. "maksudmu tempat duduk kita?"

Plak.

Gulungan buku itu berhasil mendarat di kepala siwon. "akhh hankyung!" kesal siwon meringis mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban pemukulan pagi-pagi. "menyingkir dari yeoja'ku'." Hankyung menekan kata KU pada kalimatnya. "ku?" kaget heechul/siwon bersamaan. "wae? Mau aku ulangi?" Tanya hankyung santai. "a-aniyo.. tidak perlu." Hela heechul. Huft.

.

.

.

Ulangan hari pertama berjalan lancar. Tapi masih ada 3 hari lagi yang harus mereka lalui untuk mengakhiri pertengahan semester ini. setelah siap membereskan bukunya, heechul segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Jika biasanya sungmin akan menunggunya sekarang sungmin malah acuh dengannya dan pergi lebih dulu entah kemana heechul sendiri tidak tau.

Ia sengaja menghindari siwon yang masih di belakangnya. Karena entah mengapa jika berhadapan orang itu, heechul menjadi bukan heechul lebih tepatnya salah tingkah.

"heechul!" suara dari arah kanan heechul. Heechul menoleh dan ternyata orang itu adalah kangin. Tapi kali ini wajahnya tidak menyebalkan jadi heechul akan meladeninya. "ada apa?" Tanya heechul.

"eumm.. kamu kan pintar.. boleh gak ajarin aku matematika buat besok?" tanyanya dengan wajah serius. Heechul tampak berpikir. "boleh aja.. kapan?" Tanya heechul. "yak yak yak ada apa ini." hankyung muncul kembali. Heechul menatap hankyung kaget. "bukannya tadi.." heechul kaget bukannya tadi hankyung sudah keluar duluan?. "aku nunggu kamu." Jawab hankyung. Manisnya. "menyebalkan." Gumam kangin namun heechul bisa mendengarnya.

"kau bilang apa?" Tanya hankyung. Segera kangin tersenyum manis padahal sebenarnya pahit. "aku mau belajar dengan heechul, wae?" hankyung mebelalakkan matanya yang kecil itu tampak seperti mendengar ide bagus. "wahh , boleh aku ikut?" Tanya hankyung. Heechul mengangguk kecil menyetujui. "kajja , di mana?" Tanya hankyung lagi.

"bagaimana kalau di perpustakaan kota?" usul siwon yang tiba-tiba muncul. Terlihat sedikit binar di wajah heechul. "kau mau ikut?" Tanya heechul. Siwon mengangguk. "bagaimana?" Tanya siwon lagi. "yeah." Sahut kangin. "boleh, ayo." Hankyung mendahului mereka.

Sampai di parkiran. Lagi, ketiganya secara bersamaan menyodorkan helm kepada heechul. Dan sebentar lagi mereka akan menyulut perdebatan. "bagaimana kalau aku naik bis saja?" Tanya heechul.

.

.

.

Heechul duduk menunggu di halte bis mengalihkan pandangan ke kiri dan kanan menatap sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang special untuk di amati. Hanya segerombolan manusia yang tergesa-gesa mengejar aktifitas. Anak-anak yang baru pulang sekolah. Ya pemandangan perkotaan.

"kyuhyun, ini untuk mu." Nama orang itu membuat heechul tertarik untuk menoleh. Terlihat di sana seseorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah yang berbeda dengannya tengah memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna biru sapphire pada seorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung.

"gomapta nuna." Mereka terlihat akrab dan seperti sepasang kekasih. Setelah itu mereka pergi bersama bergandengan. Heechul mengerutkan dahi bingung. "bukannya dia ngaku gak punya pacar ya sama sungmin? Ah bodo amat." Heechul menggeleng lalu masuk ke dalam bus yang sudah menghampiri halte itu.

.

.

.

Tiga pemuda kebanggan sekolah itu sesekali melirik jam. Berapa lama lagi mereka harus menunggu. "jangan-jangan heechul di culik." Ucap kangin. "ssttts kecilkan suara mu ini peprustakaan." Ucap hankyung. Semenatara siwon sedang berkutat dengan sebuah buku kecil yg bernama alkitab.

Beberapa lama kemudian terdengar suara derap langkah kaki mendatangi meja bundar tempat mereka duduk. "maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama." Ucap heechul dengan nafas terengah-engah. "baiklah , ayo kita mulai sekarang." Heechul mengangguk mantap menanggapi ucapan kangin.

Awalnya heechul mengira ajakan kangin itu hanya modus semata. Ternyata, ia memang ingin belajar sungguh-sungguh begitu juga dengan hankyung dan siwon. Mereka sangat serius mendnegarkan heechul menjelaskan materi yang mereka tidak mengerti.

Sesekali mereka mendecak kagum pada heechul. Karena tak menyangka di balik kening yang selalu tertutup poni yang menjuntai kedepan itu. terdapat isi otak yang luar biasa. Tak heran kenapa heechul mengidap miopi alias mata minus.

Dengan sabar heechul menjelaskan pada mereka satu persatu dan mengulangnya lagi karena kangin masih tetap tidak mengerti. Tak sedikit pula siwon memberi masukan dan usulan. Akhirnya kelompok belajar ini berjalan dengan hikmat dan lancar.

Tanpa sadar saat heechul menjelaskan pada siwon. Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Ketika heechul mendongak tatapan mata hazel dan mata kucing itu bertemu. Heechul bisa merasakan hangat nafas siwon. Mereka saling menatap cukup lama sampai hankyung memisahkan jarak mereka.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi mulus heechul. Siwon tanpa sadar tersenyum lembut yang hampir tidak pernah di perlihatkannya. Debaran jantung heechul tak karuan lagi lagi di rasakan heechul. Ia masih tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

.

.

.

Mata hari mulai tenggelam, si cantik jaejoong menutup bukunya dan merapikan meja belajarnya. Saatnya menghidupkan kembali smartphonenya.

Ting.

Sebuah pesan masuk. Jaejoong membuka untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengirimnya pesan. Tebaknya junsu. Karena junsu seringkali mengirimnya pesan ya sekedar curhat atau apalah menghilangkah rasa bosan.

_**From : +02-1919-XXX**_

_**Hi jae, ini aku yunho..**_

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak lalu koprol lalu loncat-loncat kegirangan lalu.. lupakan. Jari lentiknya mulai menari di atas smartphone lokal buatan korea itu. sebelumnya ia langsung mensave nomer yunho.

_**From: Kim Jaejoong**_

_**Iya yunho, ada apa?**_

Jaejoong menaruh lagi smartphonenya. Beberapa lama kemudian bunyi 'ting' di sertai getaran kembali terbunyi. Segera ia membuka pesan dan membacanya

_**From: Jung Yunho**_

_**Di hari terakhir ujian, sepulang sekolah apakah kau ada acara?**_

_**From : Kim Jaejoong**_

_**Tidak ada, kenapa?**_

_**From : Jung Yunho**_

_**Bagus! Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di parkiran! Ingat ya hari terakhir ujian! Hehe gomawo **_

Setelah itu jaejoong tidak membalas lagi pesan dari yunho dia sedang asik berjungkir balik kegirangan meloncat-loncat sana kemari. Setelah puas melompat kegirangan. Jaejoong mencari kontak sahabatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan heechul. Lalu mendialnya.

"yoboseyo.." suara di seberang sana.

"aaaaaaa heechullie!"

"yak kecilkan suaramu , kau bisa membuatku tuli!"

"mianhae hehe aku sedang bahagia."

"bahagia? Tumben."

"yak , memang biasanya aku tak bahagia?"

"baiklah.. baiklah.. bahagia karena apa eoh? Jung pabo itu mengajakmu jalan?"

"yah.. pintar sekali kau menebaknya, berhenti memanggilnya Jung pabo!"

"jinjja? Dia mengajakmu jalan? Kau tidak bercanda? Kau tidak sedang bermimpi."

"tentu saja tidak! Dia mengajakku sepulang sekolah di hari terakhir ujian."

"apa dia tidak salah kirim pesan? Kau sudah memastikannya?"

"ya aku sudah memastikannya aku sangat yakin ia mengajakku! Aaaa!"

"baiklah.. selamat semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan, itu saja yang ingin kau katakan?"

"ya itu saja yang ingin ku katakan, kau mengantuk?"

"ne sangat melelahkan hari ini.. aku ingin tidur saja.. ppai."

Piip sambungan di putus sebelah oleh heechul. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "dasar tukang tidur." Dumelnya. Ia kembali mencari kontak sahabat satunya. Junsu. Kemudian mendialnya.

"yoboseyo?"

.

.

.

Tidak terasa hari berlalu dengan cepat. Heechul mencoba membuka matanya setelah sinar mata hari masuk menyilaukan mata. Hari ketiga ujian. Hari terakhir, itu artinya musim panas semakin dekat. Heechul menyunggingkan senyum manisnya melirik kalender di samping meja belajarnya lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah dirinya sudah bersih bergegas ia memakai baju seragam sekolah kebanggaannya itu. setelah memasang bandana ia tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sekarang ia siap menyambut musim panas. Di raihnya tas ransel coklat yg memiliki gantungan berbentuk kucing itu.

Langkahnya dengan terburu-buru turun ke bawah. Ibunya sudah biasa heechul melewatkan sarapan. sekarang heechul memang suka melewatkan sarapan. Heechul bergegas mengambil sepatu sekolahnya. Setelah selesai memasangnya heechul berpamitan. "eomma! Aku berangkat."

Di depan, hankyung sudah siap bersender di motor gedenya. "lingkar matamu bertambah, kau begadang?" komentar heechul memperhatikan hankyung. Hankyung hanya tersenyum sepintas. "aku bekerja, ini helmmu." Hankyung menyerahkan helm pada heechul. "gomawo." Jawab heechul.

.

.

.

Heechul mangerjakan dengan serius soal-soal ujian yang ada di hadapannya ini. tanpa menoleh kiri kanan tatapannya hanya lurus ke depan dan jari-jari lentiknya mengisi lembar jawaban yang ada. Berbeda dengan orang yang ada di sampingnya terus mencoba mengintip jawaban tetangga.

Entah itu kiri atau kanan, depan atau belakang. Sudah heechul tebak pasti yang terhormat itu tidak belajar. Heechul hanya menggeleng dan menghela nafas.

"15 menit lagi." Pengawas mengingatkan. Choi siwon yang ada di sebelahnya ini pun kalang kabut mengisi lembar jawabannya. Sedang kan heechul sudah melipat tangannya manis di atas meja. Hanya tinggal menunggu bel berbunyi.

5 menit..

10 menit..

Kriing kriing kriing.

Kelas pun seketika rusuh menyiapkan peralatan masing-masing. Setelah Pengawas mengumpulkan lembar jawaban mereka di bolehkan keluar kelas.

Di koridor kelas heechul menahan tangan siwon. "siwon-ah." Panggilnya. Siwon pun menoleh dan menaikkan alis tebalnya. "habis ini kau langsung pulang?" siwon hendak mengangguk tapi sebuah suara menghentikan aksinya.

"woonie!" suara cempreng itu muncul dari dalam kelas. Terlihat seorang kibum mendekati mereka. "hari ini jadi kan?" heechul menaikkan alisnya bingung. "oh iya, aku hendak jalan dengan kibum, kenapa?" siwon balik bertanya pada heechul. "a-aniya.. tidak jadi.. hanya bertanya." Jawab heechul sambil tersenyum.

Ia melirik tangan kibum yang menggandeng lengan siwon. Heechul kembali tersenyum. "aku duluan ya." Pamitnya lalu berbalik badan meninggalkan mereka. Siwon melamun memandang punggung heechul yang sudah cukup jauh menghilang. "wonnie?" Tanya kibum menyadarkan siwon. "kajja." Siwon melepas pelukan lengan kibum dan berjalan mendahului kibum.

.

.

.

Senyuman tak lepas-lepasnya dari wajah cantik seorang kim jaejoong. Sesekali ia tak bisa menahan gejolaknya yang sedang di landa bahagia. Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah sampai di tempat parkir yang di janjikan oleh yunho. Ia menulusuri jejeran motor itu dan ia menemukan motor yunho. Langsung saja jaejoong duduk di atasnya.

"jae?" Tanya yunho mendekati jaejoong yang sedang duduk di motornya. "ah ne." jaejoong segera bangkit dan hampir terjatuh. Yunho menangkapnya dan memegang pinggangnya. Lagi, mereka melakukan eye contact lagi. "a-ah.." jaejoong berdiri normal lagi dan tersipu. Begitu juga yunho yang mengelus-ngelus tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"jadi?" yunho terbata-bata sambil menyerahkan helm. "iya!" jaejoong menyambut helm yunho dengan senang hati lalu memasangnya. Jaejoong berjalan berbeda arah dengan tempat motor yunho berada. "kim jaejoong." Panggil yunho menyadarkannya. "ahh.." jaejoong kembali salah tingkah karena perbuatan bodohnya.

Setelah yunho mengeluarkan motornya, jaejoong sudah siap duduk di atas jok motor yunho. "pegangan." Ucap yunho. Dengan ragu jaejoong menaruh tangannya di pinggang yunho. yunho tersenyum jaejoong mau menuruti permintaannya. Tak lama kemudian mereka meluncur untuk berkencan.

.

.

.

"aku senang kau mau mengajakku ke sini." Ucap sungmin memeluk lengan kyuhyun yang berjalan beriringan dengannya di seoul park. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. "aku juga senang nuna mau ikut denganku." Balasnya. Sungmin pun tersipu malu dengan jawaban kyuhyun. "jangan panggil aku nuna.." mintanya. "jadi? Mau kyu panggil apa? …Chagi?" Tanya kyuhyun melirik sungmin dan menatap mata sipit sungmin.

Semburat merah di pipi sungmin semakin bertambah. "mwo?" Tanyanya memastikan tidak salah dengar. Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya lalu berhadapan dengan sungmin. Ia memegang kedua tangan sungmin. "aku tau ini tiba-tiba dan terlalu cepat.. tapi nuna , aku sudah lama memperhatikan mu dan.. aku menyukai mu , mau kah nuna menjadi pacarku?" sungmin melongo dengan elitnya. Speechless. Ia tak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya di tengah jalan. Orang-orang yang lewat pun ikut menyaksikan bagaimana kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya. Sungmin terkekeh tak dapat menahan malu. Beberapa orang menyoraki sungmin untuk menerima kyuhyun. Tanpa berpikir panjang pun sungmin mengangguk kepala. "iya, aku mau jadi pacarmu." Riuh tepuk tanganpun di berikan pada mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk sungmin. Sungmin pun membalas pelukannya. Hawa panas pun terasa sejuk di antara mereka. Awal musim panas yang indah.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa junsu pulang dengan jalan kaki karena jarak sekolah dan rumahnya tidak jauh. Jadi tak perlu mengeluarkan biaya untuk naik bus ataupun taksi. Biasanya ada sungmin yang menemaninya berjalan tetapi keberadaan kyuhyun merubah segalanya bagi junsu. Sepanjang perjalanan ia memasang earphone di telinganya yang tersambung dari ipod miliknya.

Dengan tenang ia menyusuri jalan di udara yang bisa di bilang sangat panas. Ia pun mengakui itu. tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang mengikutinya di belakang. Junsu pun merasakan ada aura aneh di belakangnya. Ia pun menoleh untuk mengecek. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia pun mempercepat langkah.

Ia pun menabrak seseorang yang berdiri tepat di depannya. "ah jeonseonghamnida." Ucapnya minta maaf tanpa peduli siapa orang itu. "suie." Junsu pun mendongakkan kepalanya merasa mengenal suara itu.

"park yoochun?" yoochun terkekeh. "tidak perlu menyebut nama panjangku." Ucapnya sambil tertawa ringan. "kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya junsu langsung. "seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau jalan sendirian?mana temanmu si sungmin?" junsu menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Dari mana yoochun tau ia biasanya bersama sungmin. "sungmin sedang ada urusan." Jawabnya.

Yoochun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "mau aku temani?" tawarnya. Junsu terlihat berpikir sejenak. "bagaimana dengan grace? Lagipula rumahku dekat." Jawab junsu tak mau mencari masalah walaupun dalam hati terdalamnya ingin sekali. Yoochun tersenyum lagi. "aku hanya menemani, tidak mengencani bukan?" junsu terdiam. Ia mengaku kalah. "baiklah." Junsu menerima tawaran yoochun. Mereka pun melangkah beriringan.

Junsu kembali menyematkan earphone ke kupingnya. Selama berjalan yoochun yang merasa di duakan oleh earphone meminimalisir jarak antara dia dan junsu. Tanpa menoleh kea rah junsu, yoochun menggandengan tangan junsu. Junsu terkejut melihat tangan yoochun menyematkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari milik junsu. Walaupun mengetahui itu junsu sengaja untuk berpura-pura tidak tau dan tidak akan melepasnya.

Junsu pun mulai berharap ia bisa begini lagi nanti. Tapi harapan itu segera di tepisnya karena memandang yoochun sudah memiliki grace. Sepupunya. Ia tak boleh begitu. Ia tak mau di cap buruk oleh keluarga besarnya.

.

.

.

Heechul membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur queen sizenya. Lelah. Setiap hari ia merasakan hal yang sama setelah pulang sekolah. Heechul membuka tasnya dan mengambil secarik kertas yang tadi di bagikan yang berisi.

_**Pengumuman **_

_**Bagi siswa yang mengikuti program liburan musim panas di Osaka segera meminta surat izin dari orang tua dan melengkapi registrasi pada guru yang bersangkutan. **_

_**Bla bla bla …. **_

Kira-kira seperti itulah isi pengumuman tentang liburan yang akan di mulai dua hari lagi. Heechul pun menaroh kertas itu sembarangan dan melirik kea rah lemarinya di mana tergantung bikini berwarna biru sapphire itu. heechul menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya.

"NUNIM !"

"hah!" desah heechul setelah mendengar teriakan adiknya yang cempreng itu. "IGE MWO?!" sahut heechul. "UMMA MENYURUHMU BELANJA TURUNLAH SINI!" balas taemin dari lantai bawah. "aish jinjja." Decak heechul ia paling malas pergi ke mini market yang jaraknya hanya beberapa km dari rumahnya. Tapi dia terlalu malas sekarang.

Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya. Ia paling tidak bisa menentang orang tua apalagi ibunya. Setelah berganti baju heechul pun turun ke bawah.

Meninggalkan secarik kertas pengumuman yang baru di bacanya setengah tadi.

.

.

.

_**Note : saat registrasi ambilah kartu pasangan yang sudah di tetapkan panita. Kalian akan berangkat berpasangan hingga liburan selesai. **_

_**Selamat berlibur!**_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ahh…. Gak tau mau ngomong apa. Terimakasih semua yang udah review :* reviewnya bagus-bagus lady senang/? Hehe terus baca ceritanya ya ^^/

Seperti biasa RnR :3


End file.
